Milk shake has been served for a long time at coffee shops and fastfood shops. It is as well known prepared by adding egg, sugar, flavor, such as vanilla, water and the like to milk and shaking the liquid mixture to be foamy. Recently, coffee, chocolate, strawberry, melon or like syrup is often added.
The preparation is not so easy at home. Even at the shops it is not economically efficient to prepare such drink order by order.
Thus, powdery or granular mixes containing foaming agent have been proposed to readily prepare milk shake or similar foamy drink as shown in Japanese Early Opened Patent Application Gazettes 80460/79 and 107566/79 and Japanese Patent Publication Gazette 52826/82. Such mixes, however, are not satisfactory in that it still necessitates some time and instrument for dissolving in water or milk, that solubility is not always good, that disappearance of foam is caused for short time after shaking and/or that foam is observed only on the surface of liquid phase but not in the liquid phase.
Recently canned or bottled milk shake or similar beverage with a head space of 20-40% by volume has been proposed and marketed. When shaking the container containing the liquid mixture, necessary foam is caused so that the milk shake beverage is poured into the glass or cup to be taken. Such milk shake beverage packaged in a container so as to have the head space of 20-40% by volume is very useful for readily serving the foamy drink such as milk shake and has recently been marketed in a considerable amount.
However, these drinks must be held in the cold storage and cannot be preserved for so long time such as a few or several months, since "sterilization" at a temperature higher than 100.degree. C. above all in the range of 135.degree.-150.degree. C. of milk shake readily deteriorates milk contained therein. In addition thereto, foam stability is not always good.
On the other hand, it has been for a long time in public knowledge to use guar gum, xanthan gum, carrageenan and the like as "stabilizer" for the milk contained drinks and foods inclusive of milk shake, soft serve frozen desserts. Such stabilizers are known as being able to prevent whey separation. For instance Japanese Early Opened Patent Application Gazette 102354/80 and U.S. Pat. No. 4242367 discloses the stabilizer consisting of 53-68%, preferably 62.63% guar gum, 20-35%, preferably 25.95% xanthan gum, 9-13%, preferably 10.52% carrageenan and 0-5%, preferably 0.90% (all by weight) locust bean gum to be used in the amount of 0.14-0.25% (by weight) for milk shake, soft serve frozen desserts and the like in order to prevent separation as referred to above.